Wrong Number
by TamuTikutoT
Summary: Amu texts Rima to tell her she has saved a lunch table for her and the rest of the gang, but what happens when she texts the wrong number?
1. Chapter 1

**TamuTikutoT: Hey guys, Instead of typing my whole piname, i'm going to type 'jojo' its much easier...and welcome to my new story..i hope you like it!**

**Ikuto: As long as it isn't Tadamu.**

**Jojo: Of course not...**

**Amu: Ugh..**

**Jojo: Guess where i went today?**

**Ikuto:Nobody cares..**

**Amu: I care!**

**Jojo: Ur mean Ikuto, and I went to Areopostle, and Pac sun! LOVE THOSE SHOPS!**

**Ikuto: Great now get on with the story...**

**Amu: Jojo does not own Shugo Chara.**

"Amu-Chan! Come down for breakfast!" My mom yells at me from down stairs. I quickly grab my bag, and take a quick glance at myself in the mirror. I am wearing my Seiyo High uniform, which consist of a plain white button up collard shirt, with a black vest over top. A red skirt, that is about halfway up my thigh, and a red tie to match. I have my hair down, with no make-up on at all, I have never been a fan of make up anyways. Opening the door, I step out into the hall, and run down the stairs to see my mom waiting for me, with her hands on her hips. Not a good sign.  
"Amu Hinamori. I told you to get down here 5 minutes ago! You're going to be late for school." She scolds me, but then her face lightens. "But I hope you have a good day, now go." Were her last words, before I shoot out the door, and start to jog toward my high school.  
"Come on Amu-Chan you can make it!" My chara Ran cheers me on.  
"Thanks Ran!" I reply, and then I see the school up ahead. I run into the courtyard, in the front door, and quickly down the hall to my teacher's classroom.  
"Good Morning Himamori-san"  
"Good Morning Sensei" I reply back, then go and take my seat in the back, next to my best friend Rima.  
"Hey Amu." Rima simply states, looking up at the front at Sensei.  
"Hey Rima." After our little greeting, Sensei starts the lesson, which is very boring.  
"Today class we will be learning about the human body..."

~Lunch~

Finally, all my classes before lunch are over, and I head out to the courtyard to get a table for Rima, Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, and myself. I scan the area, find an empty table and quickly run to it, making sure no one gets it before me. I pull out my cell phone, and enter in Rima's number, telling her where I am, and also where the table is.

_"I have got a table for all of us, it's over by the big oak tree."_

I press send, and then see the green check mark, signaling it had been sent. And now, I wait for a reply. Leaning back against the side of the table, I look up at the beautiful sky. It is a light blue, with small puffy cirrus clouds, and the sun is shining brightly down on us. But suddenly I am taken away from the sky when my phone beeps, signaling a message. I pull out my phone once again, and look at the message.

_"Who are you?"_

Wow, Kukai must have gotten a hold of Rima's phone, and was joking around with me. So I text back...

_"Stop kidding me Kukai, you know who it is..."_

Hopefully Kukai and Rima will stop joking around, because I am hungry, but it would be impolite to eat before they got here. Seconds later, I hear another ding, but then see my friends walking out of the front doors of the school, so I stand up, and wave my hands, signaling them over.  
"Guys over here!" I yell, hoping they can here me, and see me. When I yell this, I see Kukai turn his head toward the me, and then smiles, realizing its me. He then turns to the others, and points toward me, and they all walk over. Knowing I had another text from "Rima" I opened up my phone, to find another message.

_"I really don't know who you are...not joking...and who is this Kukai guy?"_

I am so gonna get them for messing with me. Since they are all sitting down, I decide not to text back.  
"You thought that was funny didn't you Kukai?" I ask him, with a smug look on my face.  
"What are you talking about Hinamori?" He counters, with one of his infamous goofy grins on his face.  
"You know what I'm talking about, the text you sent me." Now he can't deny it, I got him now.  
"What in the world are you talking about Hinamori?" He asks me again.  
"I got the text from Rima, I know it was from you." I reply back, knowing he can't keep his innocent facade on for much longer. But then Rima speaks up.  
"Umm Amu you never texted me. And why would Kukai have my phone?" Rima replies, looking at me like I'm and idiot.  
"But, huh, what? I texted you and you texted back Rima, this isn't funny anymore!" I retort, hoping they will stop teasing me now.  
"Okay Amu I promise I never texted you or got you text. Look." When she says this she takes out her phone, and goes to the inbox. I don't seen any messages from me at all. But then who is this person I am texting now...  
"Oh sorry, I must have punched in the wrong number, but who ever I did text texted me back." I say, then take out my phone to reply to the text, sent by mystery person.

_"Hey sorry, I guess I texted the wrong number, and Kukai is my best friend...nice talking to ya."  
_  
I type the message, then enter in the conversation everyone was having about the shopping trip this Saturday.  
"So we are all going to meet at the front gate, at 10:00 right?" Nagihiko asks us.  
"Yeah, and then we will all shop till we drop." Utau says excitedly. I was about to say something, until my phone went off, again. Flipping my phone open, I see the latest text 'mystery person' sent me.

_"Just because I'm not ur so called Kukai doesn't mean our conversation has to end."_Wow, maybe I will just meet someone new over a wrong number.

**Jojo: How did yall like it! i need 5 or more reviews..more would be AWESOME! **

**Amu&Ikuto: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TamuTikutoT: Chapter 2..yay!**

**Amu: TamuTikutoT does not own Shugo Chara...**

Chapter 2...

"_Good morning."_

That was my wake up call for the morning. It was another text from mystery guy.

"_Good morning idiot."_

That was my reply to his text. Hmm, can't wait for the mall trip today, I will hopefully get some awesome new clothes, which I need desperately. I hop out of bed, and get a shower, then check my texts.

"_Ouch that hurt. And I don't even kno u." _

This guy sure sounds…interesting.

"_Tht was the point. Duh."_

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that says 'U wish u was me' on the front, in neon pink letters, with a black background. I pick up my phone to see another text from MM. (mysteryman).

"_You seem like a cruel person. I think I'm goin' 2 like u."_

Wow. That was, wow. But I need to get going, it is 9:30, and we are meeting at 10. I quickly grab my bag and chara change with Ran to get there faster.

"GO GO AMU-CHAN!" She yells, and we head toward the mall, running, head on. But while I am running, I don't pay attention to anybody or anything around me, and run straight into a blue haired guy. He is pretty hot though.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say quickly, and then walk away.

"Its okay, I don't mind being run into by such a cute girl." I hear him say while I am walking away, and I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"Don't you EVER, call me cute." And after saying those few words, I start heading toward the mall, once again. But I am defiantly paying attention to my surroundings more now, I defiantly learned my lesson. In the distance I see my friends at the gate waiting for me, this is going to be a fun afternoon…

~Time Skip~ Monday~ School~ Yeah ik BIG time skip...

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

That was my stupid alarm clock, signaling that I needed to get my lazy butt out of bed, but fortunaly that wasn't the only thing awaiting me this morning. A text.

"_Guess what. I start a new school today, whoop di doo." _

Sounds interesting, well speaking of school, I get to wear one of my new outfits. It was a purple mini skirt, and a black t-shirt, with the squiggles of the same purple of my skirt. I grabbed a piece of toast (why is it that amu always eats toast for breakfast...) and run out the front door. Then I text MM back.

"_Sounds cool, I hope you like it, I am on my way to school now btw."_

Pressing send, I look up ahead of my, and see the school gates, I quickly say goodbye to my chara's, and head to class. I open the door to the classroom, and sit down in my seat, and unpack my book bag, stupid high school, why must thou art be so hard? And why must thou cause heavy book bags? I mentally laugh at myself for trying to talk like Shakespeare.

"Okay class we have a new student today!" Sensei announces to the class. I turn and look at the front of the class and see the blue haired boy that I had bumped into the day before.

"Yo. My name is Ikuto." And with this he turns to the teacher, to see where he is sitting.

"Sit beside Hinamori-san." Sensei tells him, and I quickly raise my hand slightly, giving him a signal to where I sit. When he sees me, his mouth twists into a smirk. I guess he does recognize me.

"So I guess you do recognize me." I state, while he sits in the seat beside me, unpacking his book bag.

"Yes I do. You're the girl that ran into me in the street." He replies, smirking. Once again. Man that sure does get annoying.

"Yeah. That's me, typical Amu." I reply back, giving him a smile, because obliviously he doesn't know what one is, with all of the smirking he is doing.

"So your name is Amu, interesting." He states back, and then Sensei starts teaching.

**~Lunch~**

I quickly leave my 4th period class, and head for the cafeteria for lunch. Sitting down at the same table we sat at yesterday. I took out my phone to text MM, and then I feel the seat move, because of someone's weight against it. I turn to see Rima and the gang sitting down. I am on the very edge, with a very small amount of room left, and Rima is to my left.

"I had fun at the mall yesterday." Utau states, flipping her hair, and digging into her mash potatoes with her fork.

"Me to." I reply back, into the silence of the table. Hearing a chorus of mhhmms and yes's from around me, I smile slightly, thinking of how stupid we were Saturday. From skipping around the store, to singing as loud as possible. I laugh silently, and decide to finish my text to MM.

"_Hey, how was your first day of school?"_

Pressing send, I feel a weight at the other end of the seat, and hear a deep voice whisper in my ear.

"Hello, Amu-_Chan._" Ikuto whispers. My face turns beet red, as normal.

"S-shut up." But when I start to finish my sentence, I hear his phone ding, signaling an incoming message. He takes out his phone, smiles, and replies to the text. While he is texting, the rest of my table looks at me, giving me many questioning looks. I guess they hadn't met the new student yet.

"He is new here and I sit beside him in Language Arts class. His name is…" I start, but then interrupted by Ikuto himself.

"Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He says plainly, and silence fills the table once again. But then everyone's chara's break the silence, they all come floating up to us.

"AMU! HEY AMU-CHAN!" Ran yells excitedly, waving her hand so hard I think it may fall off any second. I laugh at her entrance, and then see my other chara's coming behind her.

"Hello Amu desu~" Suu says, just like her normal greetings.

"Yo Amu." Miki tells me, and then sits on my shoulder.

"You have chara's?" I hear Ikuto ask me, I turn to him, then nod in reply.

"Yeah, this is Ran." I say pointing to the little pink chara. "This is Suu." Moving my finger from Pink to Green. "And lastly, Miki." I finish, sticking my thumb up, pointing to the chara on my shoulder.

"Oh, I have a chara myself." He says, and I look at him, shocked. Then suddenly, a cat like chara pops out of nowhere, and sits on Ikuto's shoulder, as Miki is doing to mine.

"Yo nya, I'm Yoru nya." AWW HE IS SO CUTE! I smile at him, and then look at Ikuto, who is staring at me, looking a little embarrassed.

"Aww he is so cute!" I speak my mind out loud, and then blush, realizing what I had said.

"He must have gotten that from me." Ikuto says, smirking at me. Ringggg…

"_It was very interesting met a girl that I am interested in."_

That was MM's reply. Hmm, I wonder who this mystery girl is. I was about to reply to the text when Ikuto looks at my phone, trying to look at my text. I quickly exit out of the message, and give him an annoyed look.

"Yes?" I ask him, annoyed. (Right here I wanted to put Amu saying "WHY YOU BEEZ ALL UP IN MY GRILL?" but that would be really OCC... but I found it funny )

"Many I ask who your texting?" He asks me, and I smile for a second, thinking of MM.

"None of your business." I retort back.

"Oh well it must be your boyfriend." He retorts back at me.

"B-b-boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" I yell at him. He gives me a questioning look that quickly turns into a smirk again. Then suddenly the bell rings, and I throw my trash in the trash can, and head to class. Walking down the hallway, I go to the gym, readying myself for PE. I jog quickly into the locker room, and change into my clothes. A Seiyo High t-shirt and black short shorts. I tie up my laces, and walk out to the basketball court. I wonder what we are doing today…..

**Jojo: Hope you enjoyed it...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jojo: Hope all loves the new chapter..PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Ikuto: Yeah she is desperate.._**

**_Jojo: SHUT UP._**

_~Recap~_

"_Many I ask who your texting?" He asks me, and I smile for a second, thinking of MM._

"_None of your business." I retort back._

"_Oh well it must be your boyfriend." He retorts back at me._

"_B-b-boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" I yell at him. He gives me a questioning look, that quickly turns into a smirk again. Then suddenly the bell rings, and I throw my trash in the trash can, and head to class. Walking down the hallway, I go to the gym, readying myself for PE. I jog quickly into the locker room, and change into my clothes. A Seiyo High t-shirt, and black short shorts. I tie up my laces, and walk out to the basketball court. I wonder what we are doing today….._

_~End of recap~_

When I walked into the gym I saw coach with a basketball in his hand. So I guess we are playing basketball today. I am actually pretty good at basketball, not to flatter myself or anything. I walk out and sit on the bleachers, until I feel hot breath on my neck.

"Eppp!" I squeak.

"Hey there Amu." Ikuto says into my ear. I turn to him, and give him a glare, but seeing his pouty face, it quickly turns into a small smile.

"Hey Ikuto. I didn't know that you were in my gym class."

"I didn't' know it either until I saw you in the bleachers, your pink hair is hard to miss." I was about to retort to his comment about my pink hair, when coach blows the whistle.

"Okay class, today we are going to play a game of basketball. Now split into teams of 7. Go!" He tells us. I quickly search with my eyes around the gym for other team mates. I see Kukai, and wave him to me, and then I feel Ikuto grab my hand.

"I'm on your team Amu." He states plainly. I guess that's okay, I mean he doesn't know anybody, and all the girls would probably attack him anyways.

"That's fine." We finally got a team together, and went out to the court. Getting in our positions, we get ready for the whistle to blow.

"PPPHHHHEEEWWWWW!" The whistle yells at us. Coach throws the ball in the air, and Kukai grabs it before the other team. He dribbles it to our opponent's goal, close to where I am. He gives me the signal, and fakes it to Ikuto, while really passing it to me. I catch the ball, and shoot in a 2 pointer. Nothing but net.

"Good job Hinamori!" Kukai congratulates me.

"Wow I didn't know you were good at basketball Amu." Ikuto says, not really doing the best at encouraging me. But whatever. We start again, the whistle blows, and we use the same tactics as last time, Kukai fakes it, and passes it to me, I dribble it through my legs, and then jog down the court, everyone else behind me. Except Tadase. He was in front of me, playing defense. He had his hands all in front of me, and I couldn't shoot. So I bounce pass it to Ikuto, and he is running to the goal. I run up close to him, and he passes it back to me. I am about to shoot, when I feel a pair of arms around me. I look _down_ to see that Ikuto had picked me up, planning on me making a slam dunk. I slam the ball in, and then throw my hands up in victory. Ikuto drops me down, and gives me a knuckle punch, high fives aren't his character from what I can tell. Kukai gives me a congratulating hug, and I receive high fives from the rest of my team mates. But one thing I did notice while all this was happening was that Ikuto looking kind of angry when Kukai hugged me. Interesting.

"Thanks for the lift Ikuto." I say, smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He states, then walk off to the guys locker room, to get changed back.

**~ End of the day~**

It was the very end of the day, and I take out my phone, to check for messages. Looking at my phone, I see there is a message.

"_Hey, school was good, I had fun with the 'interesting' girl. U were rite."_

I smile, glad that MM had had a good day. I quickly text back to mm.

"_I'm glad, we have a new student today, he was really nice, and different, seems kewl." _

I press send, and then keep walking toward my house, knowing I will be home alone.

"So Amu-Chan how was school today?" Ran asks me.

"It was good, I liked meeting Ikuto, and he was nice." I reply back to her, blushing at the thought of him.

"Looks like someone has a crush ~desu." Suu states, and my mouth quickly drops, and her statement.

"I do not!" I counter loudly, quickening my pace to my house, seeing it right up the street.

"Sure Amu." Miki says, giving me a smirk, reminding me once again of Ikuto and all his glory. Since quickening my pace, I had reached my house a lot faster, and was now at the front door. I put the key in the lock, and turn the knob. Stepping in the house, I yell out an empty hello into the hallways. I put my book bag down on the kitchen table, and then notice a small white piece of paper sitting on the counter. I quickly look at the handwriting, and realize it's my mothers.

_Dear Amu-Chan, _

_Papa, Ami and I have gone to fulfill Ami's singing dream, she has an offer in America, and we couldn't wait for you to get home from school before we left. The plane left right when your school let out. We are extremely sorry Amu-Chan. We will be back hopefully in a few weeks, the most a month. Don't worry, all will be fine, and you are allowed to have your friends sleep over, so you aren't as lonely. _

_Love, Mama_

Well, that was blunt. I guess I will be by myself for a month. I pull out my homework from my bag, and then sit down at the kitchen table, to get started. Thankfully, I only had math homework tonight, and after homework I could make dinner, then hang out a little bit. Taking out my math book, I look at the first problem….

3x (-18x-3)-18=?

Yay, sounds fun, well I better get started…

~1 hour later~

Well my homework is now finished, and its time for me to make dinner. I walk into the kitchen, and pull out a pan, to make Mac and cheese with. Don't ask why, I just feel like it okay? Grabbing the pan, and turning the stove on, I pull out the Velveta (I think that's how you spell it, but I do not own.) Mix, to make the actual Mac and Cheese. I open the box, and I almost got to empty the noodles into the boiling water, but then, the doorbell rings. I quickly sit everything back down, then head to the door, to answer it. Slowly turning the knob, once again, I look to see Ikuto standing at my door.

"Hello Amu." He states, like its normal for him to show up at my door, especially at this time of night.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, blushing at his hello.

"Can I not stop by for a simple hello?" He asks me. After hearing his reply, he lets himself into my house, obliviously not caring if anyone else is home. I quickly shut the door behind him, and follow him into the kitchen, where I was before.

"Yes, you can, but at this time of night? And how did you know that my parents weren't here?" But before he answers my question he picks up the note off the counter, from Mama. After realizing what he is doing, it is too late to grab it from him, because he had already read it.

"I guess I am spending a month with you Amu." He says, smirking.

"What? No! I barely even know you." I counter back at him, smiling in victory.

"All the more reason, I could get to know you, and also protect you while your parents are away." Crap, he had a good point there.

"Ugh whatever." Saying this, I head back to the stove, and finally pour the noodles into the boiling water. While the noodles are boiling, I take out the rest of the ingredients. Putting the cheese in the boiling water with the noodles, we wait for it to finish. It only takes a few minutes to finish, and before you know it, it is done. Sitting Down at the table, I grab two plates before I sit down, and grab the pot of Mac and cheese. Plopping some Mac and cheese on me and Ikuto's plate, we sit in silence, until I speak up.

"How did u know where I live?" I ask him, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I followed u." he state plainly, like that's not weird at all. "Stalker." I say quietly, hoping he didn't hear my little comment.

"I am so not a stalker. I just wanted to know where you live." he replies.

"Now ur a stalker that is staying at my house for a month." I reply back with a smirk myself. While our conversation is going on, I realized that I had eaten almost half of my Mac and cheese. I quickly stuff the rest in my mouth, and bring my plate over to the sink. Rinsing it off me put it in the dishwasher, so I can wash it later. After putting it in the dishwasher, I turn to see Ikuto doing the same thing. I walk into the living room, and quietly turn on the TV, to see what's on. Flipping the channels I see that NCIS (do not own) was on.

"Yay!" I say excitedly, and get comfortable on the couch, ready to spend my night away, watching Dinozo and McGee fight. While watching the show, a blue haired boy went unnoticed and sat beside me. Feeling the couch go down because of his weight, I turn to look at the intruder of the couch. Seeing the blue haired boy, I turn back around and start watching my show once more.

-a few episodes later-

We had watched quite a few episodes now, and I then decide to go take a shower. Getting up from the couch I head to the bathroom, grabbing clothes from my room, and close the bathroom door behind me, and lock it. Stripping off my clothes, I step into the warm shower. Lathering my body with my strawberry body wash, I then rinse, and go to my hair. Running my slender fingers through my strawberry pink hair, I put a dime sized amour of strawberry shampoo on my head, and rub my hair in circular motions. Rinsing once again, I then pit conditioner in my hair, and then rinse, for the final time. I slowly climb out of the shower, so I don't slip in the trail of water I am making; I grab a towel off the rack, and dry myself from head to toe. I pull on my butt short shorts, and my hot pink tank top, that complete my pajamas. Combing my hair out, I shake it, to let some of the water out. I quickly throw the wet towel and my dirty clothes in the hamper, and step out of the bathroom. I walk down the hall to my room, and open the door, to see Ikuto sitting on my bed. Sitting down in my desk chair, I decide to start a conversation with him.

"So how do you like school so far?" I ask him, curious of his answer. Before he answers, he takes out his phone, and sends someone a message. Speaking of messages I wonder if MM has texted me today.

"it was interesting; I don't have that many friends." he replies back to my question. Ha. Not many friends? Yeah right, he has like TONS of fan girls.

"No friends? Yeah right! I have tons if girls all over u." I say, countering his answer.

"Those are FAN girls. Not real friends, they only like me because I'm hot. Not that I can blame them." he states smirking at me. I roll my eyes at his witty reply.

"Yeah sure. But I know how you feel, I have lots of fan boys."

"Now u see my point. The only friend I have is you." he tells me, which surprises me. But I guess we are friends.

"Yeah, I'm jus awesome like that." was my reply. He chuckles at me, and then falls back into my bed. While doing this I take my phone out if my pocket, and see a text from MM.

"Hey"

I smile at his simple text then reply back to him with the same single word.

"Hey"

A few seconds later my phone receives a reply, and I press 'open'.

"Wrud?"

Sliding my phone out to use the keyboard, I text him another reply.

"Sitting in my bedroom, and texting u. Hbu?"

Send. The Ikuto asks me a question.

"So where am I sleeping?" that is a very good question. I guess he could sleep on the floor.

"U can sleep on the floor in here." I reply. Then receive a new text.

"_Same, except it's not my room, it's my friend's room."_

Well that's cool, but I need to stop texting, it's time for me to go to bed. I reply back to him.

_"Well thts Kewl but I ."_

Pressing send once again, I plug my phone into the charger, and then tap Ikuto on the shoulder. "Ill get the air mattress, so u can go ahead and get ready for bed." I tell him, then head for my parents bedroom, to get the air mattress from the closet. Pulling it down from the top shelf, I also grab the pump to blow it up. I knock in my door, and hear Ikuto mumble an incoherent enter, and I do as he told me. I unfold the placid mattress with the help of Ikuto, and we take turns pumping it, till it's full.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." I tell him, then turn out the lights and lay down in my bed. "Goodnight Amu."

"Goodnight Ikuto."

-few hours later-

I wake up, to the sound of some kind if chattering. I look at the clock, and it says 1:58 am. Way too early. I then look over the side if my bed to look at Ikuto, and see him there, shaking from the cold. I guess I didn't give him enough blankets. I guess I'll just let him sleep with me, I don't want him to freeze. I poke him on the stomach, and his blue eyes flutter open. He is still really groggy, but I grab him, and stand him up. I slowly but surely carry him over to my bed, so I don't drop him. Letting him onto my warm mattress, I pull my covers over him, the lay down beside him for a good nights sleep.

-next morning-

Waking up from the sun blazing in my eyes, I slowly sit up, still almost half asleep. I look to see Ikuto beside me, still asleep. Sliding out of bed, I turn around, and see a shugo chara egg on the bed. Oh no. not again...

**Jojo: How did you like it? I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! thanks peoples:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jojo: Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in awhile, and forgive me for the crappy chappie (it rhymes) but we have EOG'S and an EOC coming up, and its 'crunch time' as the teachers like to call it. So i barely have time to do anything..**

**Ikuto: Lazzzyyy**

**Amu: Ikuto just shut up, at least she got to update at all!**

**Jojo: thanks Amu! disclamer!**

**Suu: TamuTikutoT does own Shugo Chara desu~**

I pick up the egg, it is pink and blue, polka dots. That's different. While examining the egg, I see Ikuto sit up as I had moments before.

"Why am I in your bed?" he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his half open eyes.

"Because last night u were freezing to death, so I was nice and let u sleep with me." Ikuto was about to answer me, but then he notices the egg in my hands.

"Gosh Amu is that ANOTHER chara?" he asks me. Well evidentially my chara's hear 'new chara' because the all pop out if there eggs, including Yoru.

"A new egg Amu-Chan?" ran asks me. The suddenly the egg cracks, a chara comes out. She is a hot pink kitty cat. She us wearing pink everything. Pink knee shorts, with a dark blue pattern on them, and a pink shirt with the same blue pattern. Two pink cat ears are on her head, while she has a pink tail coming out of her butt. She looks confused, and looks back and forth between Ikuto and I.

"Mama? Papa?" she asks, still looking at the two of us.

"What? I'm not Ur mom!" I say, wondering what is up with my new chara.

"It's you! Yes you are my Mommy, and the blue haired man is my daddy. I am both of yours chara's. My name is Amuto." When she says this, Ikuto and I lock eyes with each other.

"How is this possible?" Ikuto asks Amuto, and I am honestly asking the same question.

"Well I guess that Mommy and Daddy love each other, so they made me!" Amuto states. WHAT? I DON'T LOVE IKUTO!

"W-w-w-w-what? I don't love Ikuto and THAT way." I tell her.

"Yeah, not like THAT." Ikuto repeats my statement.

"Sure, maybe you love each other, you just haven't realized it yet." Amuto tells us, and I wonder if it's true. But that could never happen, right?

"Hey I want to chara change with you." I state plainly, but I really am curious.

"Okay Mommy! Let's change!"

"Chara Change Amulet Neko!" I yell, then my whole outfit changes. I see Ikuto's mouth drop open. Then I go and look in the mirror. No wonder his mouth is open, I am wearing a VERY short pair of pink shorts, and a LOW cut hot pink shirt, with blue polka dots.

"Wow Amu, I love the outfit." Ikuto tells me. I had a feeling that he would say that, being perverted and all.

"Yeah, I bet you do. So what can you do Amuto?" I ask OUR new chara.

"Why don't I show you?" She counters back, and then, I step out onto my balcony.

"Kitty Paw!" She yells into the morning air. And suddenly, a huge pink paw replaces my normally white hand. It has long claws jutting out between the 'fingers' and are sharp to the touch.

"Wow, that's attractive. Reminds me of Yoru's chara change." Ikuto informs me. I quickly unchara change(I don't know lol) and come back to my normal self.

"That was interesting, wait. WHAT TIME IS IT?" I yell, looking franticly around for a clock.

"7:28" Was Ikuto's simple answer.

"WE ONLY HAVE 12 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" I retort, then speed toward my bathroom to get dressed and ready. Grabbing my uniform, and sliding it on, I run a brush through my hair and pull it up in a pony tail, then run back into my bedroom to find Ikuto dressed and ready, with his book bag over his shoulder. Grabbing my own book bag, I grab his hand, for quick purposes only, and run out the front door.

~School~

After running to school, we barely make it before the bell, and we run to our class. Sitting down in my seat, I look out the window, not paying attention to the lesson, when I feel my butt suddenly start to vibrate. Quickly pressing the enter button so it would stop, I check and see if the teacher was looking.

"_Hey"_

A text from MM. Sliding my keyboard out, I check again for the teacher, then text a reply, pressing the send button right after.

"_Hey"_

That was my simple reply. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I go back to the norm, looking out the window, until another vibration of the butt warns me of a new text.

"_What are you up to?"_

My fingers pressing the keys, I text back to him, then look at the time. Almost time for second period, oh joy.

"_In Science class, looking out the window and bored. Hbu?"_

~The Hallway~

In the hallway, I check my texts, before I enter into my next class. I see Rima and Utau up ahead, they are waiting for me, because we all have math together.

"_Basically the same. Bored 2. Nxt is LA. Yay."_

~Ikuto's POV~ The first..YAY!

"_That's cool, I have math nxt, sadly."_

Seeing this, I smile, knowing she doesn't like school, just like me. Walking off to my Language Arts class, I open the door to sit down, beside Kiddy King, and Nagihiko.

"Whats up guys?" I ask them, ignoring the teacher in the front. Teaching us about the complexity of simile's and metaphors, how monotonous.

"Not much, just had Social Studies with Rima, and Tadase over there." Nagihiko replies.

"Yeah, it was a boring as hell." Tadase counters. The teacher finally has a bait of our noise, and threats to give us after school detention, so we stop talking , but I always have MG to chat with.

"_Oh, I feel 4 u. So. Who's ur best frend?"_

Pressing send, I think about my previous message to the mystery girl. It seems like I want to know more about her, but I don't want to sound stalkerish. Looking at the board, I see Sensei dysecting the different parts of a simile, and my eyes quickly cower away from the dull sight. From the dull sight of the board, to the bright flash of my cell phone receiving a message, I flip open the phone, without the teacher noticing.

"_They r Rima and Utau"_

Woah wait, aren't Rima and Utau, Amu's best friends? Maybe there are some more Rima's and Utau's out there.

"_Kewl, I don't really have any, because im new here."_

Closing my phone, i look up at the board, which is now empty, and I notice that everyone has there books open, except me. I rapidly opened my book, looking at Nagihiko's book from beside me. Page 324. After flipping the pages, and getting the page, I lean back in my seat, and take out my cell phone once again.

"_Yerp. Sry. Tht was a stupid ?. guess wht?"_

Texting back my reply, I wonder what the little mystery girl is talking about.

"_Wht?:D"_

Another text quickly comes in, before I even close my phone.

"_Math is almost over. And I get 2 see me new friend lunch."_

Smiling at her text, I text her and tell her I have to go.

"_well I gots 2 go. Bye:P"_

~Lunch~

Lunch time finally came, and I just got my tray for lunch. Scanning over the crowd of teenagers, I look for the pink haired beauty, and quickly spot her. Out of the normal brown and blonde hair teens, Amu sticks out like a sore thumb. Smirking to myself, I quicken my pace, and call her name.

"AMU!" I holler from a few feet away. She reacts by quickly turning to face me, giving me a small smile, then stopping to wait for me. She already had her lunch bag in her hand, and was walking toward our normal table for lunch. Walking quickly to Amu, we sit down at the table, and start eating.

"So have you made many friends besides me so far?" Amu asks me. While I ponder her question, I notice what she had for lunch. A rice ball, and a spring roll sat on her plate, and they looked quite appetizing.

"Not really, besides Kukai, and a few of your friends." By the time I had said this, I heard a small giggle, then saw lots of little people suddenly appear at the table.

"Hello Amu Desu~" Suu greets Amu. Then with a friendly hello, Ran and Miki do the same.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy!" Amuto says to us.

"Why did she call you daddy nya?" Yoru asks me. Amu gives me a quick glance, and begins talking to her charas, while Amuto is floating beside Yoru.

"Because evidentally Amu and I are in 'love' and we had Amuto, OUR new chara." I reply to his question, while eating some of my own lunch.

"So how was your day Amu?" I ask her, non-chalont.

"It was okay, but its almost time to go home, thank god." Amu replies. Then suddenly, the bell interrupts our lunch time, and we head to our last class.

"See ya later Amu. Meet you at the front gate."

"Okay, see you then!"

**Jojo: REVIEW!**

**Yoru: REVIEW NYAAA!**


End file.
